


Virile

by philomenaguts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Come Eating, Cum Eating, Dorks in Love, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Eating, Excessive masturbation, F/M, Feelings, Fetish, GN Reader Cus Yall HORNY, Gen, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Nate Being A Closet Pervert, Nate Is A Horny Bitch, Nate Literally Eats His Own Cum, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pervert, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sleeping Together, Somnophilia, Toys, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bitch in heat, degeneracy, degenerate, musk, s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomenaguts/pseuds/philomenaguts
Summary: Nate groaned, flipping over and cuddling into the comforter that separated the two of them, ignoring the itching heat in his boxers as he tried to think of anything and everything gross besides his best friend's vulnerable, sleeping body to the right of his sweaty form. After they’d showered and had a quick conversation to catch up, (Y/N) asked to crash, nearly swaying on their feet with every step as they made it to Nate’s room. Although he’d asked if they wanted to sleep alone, much to his perverted joy, (Y/N) said that they wouldn’t mind sleeping in the same bed. Nate of course had half a mind to change his sheets, the smell of sleep and his own musk clinging to the linen, though part of him wanted (Y/N) to sleep in his scent, a weird, territorial part of him that easily won. The spare sheets he was going to use on the couch were forgotten about as he settled his lanky body next to his best friend.Nothing bad ever happens to closet perverts at sleepovers.
Relationships: Nate Diestramnos/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Indigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghost because theyre married to nate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ghost+because+theyre+married+to+nate).



> This is part one because part two is giving me a fucking hernia but ill release it later

Nate’s leg bounced fervently as he scrolled through pages of porn. His bony, pale fingers flicked at the wheel of his mouse. His eyes glazed over spread legs and faces of ecstasy, mind hazy with a tired lust, breath fanning across his lap as he airily panted. He was hoping he’d get a quick 10 minutes to jerk off before (Y/N) arrived for the weekend, where he’d have to be more secretive of the semi-daily occurrence where his hand teased and touched at his body. He grumbled, flicking through another page, wishing it weren’t just his hands touching him alone.

He’d promised (Y/N) a weekend of bonding after not being able to see each other due to their busy lives. They were still a student, studying in a nearby University, while Nate, already being a graduate, worked at a convenience store by day, and was a programmer by night. His thoughts crawled back to (Y/N) as a pornstar that resembled them whizzed by his screen. He halted and looked over their (physique) body, eyes hungrily lapping up at their lewd photos and exaggerated expressions. Was he really prepared to have (Y/N) stay over for a few days without them finding out about his creepy, obsessive, deep feelings for them?

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he pulled out his half-hard cock from his boxers. He was exhausted with himself, pining for their affections since their early teen years. His romantic feelings only acted as a catalyst to his unyielding sexual drive. He blames it due to a late-bloomed sexual awakening involuntarily because of an accidental flashing by (Y/N), and now they were the absolute target of all his sexual frustration, and his unusually high libido didn’t help the situation.

His search history was full of filters to match what they looked like, from physical attributes to personality traits (as well as his own, filthy fantasies), Nate’s ventures into the internet, looking for specifically curated porn had him staying up to the late hours of dawn. He lived vicariously through the actors, imagining himself ploughing his best friend like some desperate dog, humping at their sex until he filled them up to the very brink, until all they could think of was him. His cock ached as he thought of them again, hands tugging at the tender skin, grey eyes boring into the dull screen of his monitor. The click of his mouse echoed in his mind as he surfed through links and portals, the white of his screen casting shadows on his wall. Anticipation crawled throughout his skin, making it itch. 

A buzz from his phone snapped him from a quiet trance. “Best Friend” popped up, a name they logged into his phone themselves, accompanied by a message asking him to open up the front door. He smiles at the message, realizing they’ve arrived. Minimizing the tab for later, he pulls his hand out of his pants and squirts some lotion on it, covering his musk in a sweet lavender scent. Straightening out, he cranes his neck from side to side, the cocooned butterflies of his anxiety spring to life as he gets a glimpse of (Y/N)’s face in his mind. He grins, hands going over his eyes in a poor attempt to hide his happiness.

Swinging open the door, Nate is greeted with the mask-clad face of his best friend. He smiles nervously as they unhook the mask and smile sweetly at him. Nate’s eyes find the floor fascinating as he nervously fidgets with the handle.

“Hey…” Their voice is small as Nate steps aside to let them in, the sweet smell of peach-scented shampoo enticing his nose to inhale deeply. He does, much to his own horror, but quickly turns to shut the door before they notice.

Putting a large duffel bag down on the leather loveseat that sat in Nate’s living room, they swing around and take their coat off. An apologetic look paints itself on their face as they hang their coat on the coat rack, and lines their shoes next to his. (Y/N) momentarily looks at how much larger his shoes are then his, (eye colour) eyes darting to his crotch before they shake their head vigorously.

“Sorry for arriving so late. Traffic was horrid and I had to make a pit stop at a convenience store.” The shorter one stalks over and wraps their arms around Nate in a hug, burying their face cutely in his flat chest. He returns it, his hands dipping down to the small of their back, itching to reach further down to their ass but he refrains. Parting, he smiles down at them, scratching the back of his neck.

“ ‘S ok. I was just hanging around anyways…” His voice trails off as they grab his hand. “I was just uh-” He’s interrupted as (y/n) brings his hands and sniffs it, the lavender masking the musky scent of his body, though he was all too aware that mere minutes ago, his digits were wrapped around his semi-hard cock. His eyes widen as they look up to him again. 

“You smell nice!” they chirp, stalking away and shuffling around with their bags. Nate watches the sway of their hips and brings his nails to his teeth nervously, a cold sweat already crawling up his spine. It’d be a miracle if he somehow didn’t cum right there in his boxers and make it to a seperate room to relieve himself.

“Here, I’ll go unpack in your room, do you mind if we order some take-out and relax the rest of the night? I’m not really up for playing anything tonight if that’s alright.” 

Nate barely resists their tired smile, only wordlessly nodding and shuffling red-faced into the kitchen to still his rapid heartbeat, his shy grin easily seen through the lithe fingers that blocked his expression.

Nighttime had blanketed the city in a deep indigo. The moon had already flown high out into the sky as soon as (Y/N) walked through the bathroom door with tired eyes and an old t-shirt that Nate had given them to sleep in. As they settled in for the night, nestling themselves in Nate’s own bed, he mulled over his own thoughts and fantasies, too often palming himself through his boxers, hands tugging at his flushed skin. Exhaustion painted his face as he stared at the green lights of his computer, the pulsating glow helping him breathe calmly.

He promised himself he wouldn’t do anything weird, he’d rest up for another day to spend with (Y/N). He seldom kept his own promises.

Nate groaned, flipping over and cuddling into the comforter that separated the two of them, ignoring the itching heat in his boxers as he tried to think of anything and everything gross besides his best friend's vulnerable, sleeping body to the right of his sweaty form. After they’d showered and had a quick conversation to catch up, (Y/N) asked to crash, nearly swaying on their feet with every step as they made it to Nate’s room. Although he’d asked if they wanted to sleep alone, much to his perverted joy, (Y/N) said that they wouldn’t mind sleeping in the same bed. Nate of course had half a mind to change his sheets, the smell of sleep and his own musk clinging to the linen, though part of him wanted (Y/N) to sleep in his scent, a weird, territorial part of him that easily won. The spare sheets he was going to use on the couch were forgotten about as he settled his lanky body next to his best friend.

He clamped his eyes shut, focusing on the soft whirring of his space heater. His mind wracked through whatever mundane thing he could muster up. Thinking of spoiled fruits easily led his mind to thinking of (Y/N)’s tight, little holes and how he’d love to spoil their insides. He thought of the taste and textures of cucumber, a vegetable he intensely hates, only for the phallic shape making him think of (Y/N)’s lips and mouth, sucking on his shaft like their life depended on it. His bony fingers clamped over his eyes, rubbing until he saw stars. The wet patch of material that clung to the head of his dick dragged every time he shifted, his breath growing shallower as he fisted his sheets in frustration. A hushed groan escapes his lips as he lifts the covers and peeks at his hardened cock, twitching as beads of precum manage to seep through the thin black cotton of his boxers. While lifted, he watches as his best friend's legs shift slightly, body arching in deep slumber. The large yellow shirt they were wearing stretched around their soft stomach and clung to their skin, riding up their back, tempting Nate’s perverse gaze.

He swallows thickly. Sure, he’d jerked off to videos they posted on their social media or photos they sent him of their daily nuances. He even jerked off in a bathroom when they went out together once, when their shirt had been just a little too revealing and the smell of their peach perfume had been stuck in his head. Hell, before they arrived he was preparing to treat himself to porn. He held a particular pride about skirting his perverted behaviour away from them even though they could so easily catch him. A sick part of him almost wanted them to catch him, to humiliate him and expose his dirty secret.

But this was different. Was he that much of a degenerate to masturbate to their sleeping form, mere inches away from them? He felt the bed shift as he thought to himself, senses heightened as he listened for their breathing, which remained deep and relaxed.

He weighed his options. There was a very slim possibility they’d wake up and join him in his filthy ministrations, lord knows that although (Y/N) was the innocent one of the pair, their conversations on porn and preferences were less than pure. 

He lifted slightly, studying the slope of their back before getting onto his hands and knees, his frame stuttering in fear and excitement. Low, shaky gasps and breaths pooled from his mouth, as he shuffled above them, right arm going over their waist and planting itself next to their stomach. His face hovers a foot above their face, his strained breath fanning over their flushed skin. He yearned to wake them up, grab them by the hair and pull them into a state of euphoria along with him, hips rocking instinctually as his cock twitched. He groaned slightly, hand dipping down to his cock, dragging his hand and rubbing at his shaft through his cotton boxers

Leaning down, his nose prods at (Y/N)’s neck. He inhales deeply, taking in the scent as a shudder wracks his entire body. He stills, a nervous sweat beading at his forehead, mind racing with potential excuses if they woke up. He could say he was leaning over to look for his phone, or grab something off of them nightstand, or to paint himself in a better light, checking on them in their restless sleep. 

He lifts the covers, expoing (y/n)’s bare legs and underwear-clad ass. He huffs, kneeling and sitting back on his knees, one hand desperately stroking at his cock, pumping himself as the other sat fisted on his knee, threatening to reach out and grab a plump chunk of fat. His chest heaves as waves of pleasure pool at his stomach, mind racing as his hazy mind catches up to the reality of what he was doing. He curled his toes, flexed his calves and shook his head and shoulders slightly, dissociation threatening to creep in as he watched (Y/N)’s shoulders and chest rise with every deep, slumbered breath they took. Their lashes resting on their cheeks, eyes flickering from underneath their thin eyelids. Guilt fluttered intensely in his chest. 

How would he be able to look at (Y/N) the same ever again? Better yet, how would they feel if they found out? 

His fingers latched onto the waistband of his boxers, cock springing free as his gaze dipped to the exposed skin of their flesh. He could still back out of this, excuse himself to a seperate room- hell, even to the middle of the hall so that his peering eyes could make out (Y/N)’s half-exposed form. 

His fingers wrapped themselves around his cock, experimentally giving a few pumps, face flushing as he narrowed his eyes, evening out his breath until all that was heard was the heater. Spitting into his hand, he relaxes into a steady rhythm, the squelching noises of his precum covered hand massaging his shaft were the only things cutting through the whirring silence of the room. Pathetic whimpers and moans were caught in his throat, bottom lip clamped between his teeth as his eyes bore into (Y/N) expressionless slumber. He whimpered, hand speeding up as his mind ran rampant with how taboo the situation was, with how deplorable he was being. The same sick sense of pride over them resurfaced as he felt the knot in his stomach forming, pulling tighter and tighter. 

Guilt crept up along with his orgasm, each stroke of his length brought on a new wave of shame. What’d (Y/N) think of him if they ever found out? Waking up with wide eyes, staring up at their deplorable best friend in confusion. He wished the floor could swallow him up and force him out of there, but his limbs were locked, caging his innocent friend's body. 

“God… fuck… ple-ease…” His voice strained past his drooling lips. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was begging for. Perhaps for this moment to continue forever, or for his orgasm to destroy him so he could grovel guiltily in a dark corner of his apartment. Pathetic groans of frustration gurgled up from his throat as he bit his lip harshly, clawing at the sheets that were snugly laid upon by (Y/N). His grey eyes were hazy and glazed over in a lustful haze, body animalistically responding to the taboo nature of his libido. He'd catch glimpses of (Y/N)’s body through his fluttering lashes, itching to drag his tongue across the expanse of their warm skin, to lean down and pant in their ear as he spent himself onto them like a starved street dog.

Feeling the knot of his climax tighten to an almost unbearable heat, he shifts away slightly, trying to aim away his load. He peeks through his black lashes and glimpses at (Y/N)’s parted lips and groans. The urge to wake them and take them right there itched at him like an unbearable rash, voice straining as his knuckles whitened. His body tenses, chest tightening as his toes curled, a white-hot orgasm washing over his nerves and muscles as the squelching of his cock increased rapidly, a sheen of sweat apparent on his strained body.

“(Y/N)... (Y-Y/N)... ngh… fuck-!” His legs shook, limbs twitching as he craned his head down, hand clenching so hard onto his sheets that his nails scraped the soft fabric. He lowered his head, panic settling in as he shot his load, his tissue box too far for him to reach out to. Swinging his head down, he angled his cock and shot into his own mouth, cum dribbling over his tongue and down his throat, ropes of white landing amiss on his cheek and lip. Red with shame, he swallowed his own load, dick twitching at the very action as he licked his lips, Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he bites his lip in frustration.

Leaning back, he glances down at his half hard cock, guiltily pleased with himself as his mind clears in post-orgasmic bliss, but horror soon sets in. His grey eyes grow wide as in his dimly lit room, he sees thin, shiny reflections of the green light from his keyboard. 

“Fuck.” Leaning down, Nate flutters his eyes, hoping they were just playing tricks and that there weren’t two distinctly white ropes adorning the small of (Y/N)’s back. The patch of skin had revealed itself while (Y/N) shifted underneath Nate while he was busy drooling over them, shirt hiking up as they moved their hips in slumber. He’d been too focused on selfishly chasing his orgasm to pay any attention to their smaller movements. 

It was sliding down slowly, painfully, as he thought of what to do. He raised his hand and watched it tremble profusely, fingers nervously clenching into a fist as his breath quickened. The room felt like the air was escaping it, like there was a hidden timer before the poor, unsuspecting (Y/N) would wake up with cum on their back and rightfully berate Nate for the degenerate he knew he was. He arched his back and craned his neck downwards, inhaling their scent as his hand twitched back into his boxers. 

A deep groan erupted from his chest as he smelled their shampoo, hints of the sweet-smelling peach mixed in with the smell of his sheets, the smell of him. Lolling his tongue out, he experimentally licks a stripe along (Y/N)’s (skin color) expanse of flesh. His lips twitch into a small smile as he watches their skin tightening up with goosebumps. He angles his head, lapping up at his own seed with humiliation, sinfully enjoying his creepy deed. But he was only cleaning (Y/N) up, right? It was the right thing to do. He lost himself in argument, debating the morality of lewdly licking up your best friends back, tongue pointedly striping up their spine as he gathered the last bit of his mess off of their skin. He kneeled back on his ankles, slicking his hair back as some strands clung to his flushed skin. His eyes fluttered in defeat as he watched his cock half-heartedly twitch in his boxers, a grin spreading on his face as he replayed what just transpired in his head. Guilt had seeped into his thoughts but his uncontrollable urge to fuck the living daylights out of (Y/N)’s had overpowered his mind. To think his urges would be satiated. 

Far from, unfortunately.


	2. Creak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright now. Shoo. go to the store and get everything on the list.” Nate snaps from his blissful trance. They flick their head towards the small yellow post-it note stuck to his fridge. He reluctantly steps away, the warmth emanating from their body growing cold, swiping the note from the plastic surface and glances at his best friend one last time, and leaves.
> 
> “Will do.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come along…?” Nate peered into the kitchen where (Y/N) stood, clad in sweats, another, cleaner shirt of Nate’s, and his slippers, which he'd noticed were gone when he woke up and they weren’t at the foot of his bed. He asked them cautiously, guilty staining his voice like a child who knew they did something wrong. 

“Nah, it's ok dude!” They stood by a sizzling pan, two bright eggs cracked into a buttery pan accompanied by waffles that were slowly starting to burn in an old toaster. The sunlight of the morning filtered in through the blinds, (Y/N)’s hands moving meticulously to finish their cooking. He shuffled across the chess-patterned black and white tiled floor. Knight to A3, he swipes his keys from a small shelf, then once more to C4 to awkwardly stand, idly watching (Y/N)’s hands dance above the pan as if they were orchestrating the meal.

“You'll be quick, besides, you've got long ass legs.” They turn around and flash a grin, Nate's heart skipping a beat as he stared anywhere but at their form. After he'd confirmed that last night really happened by discovering a patch on the inside of his shirt that was coated white and clung to his skin, he was unable to think straight. He swallowed, tongue sliding across his teeth as he remembered what their skin tasted like on his muscles and how their slumbered scent enveloped him while they were caged beneath him. He patters up beside them, looking out the window overlooking his neighbourhood street.

“Besides,” (Y/N) pipes up, lifting the pan off of the stove and shaking it slightly, the golden yolk of the egg splitting and pooling into the white.

“I don't wanna get dressed for a 15 minute trip to the corner store.” (Y/N) leans close to him, leaning their head on his bicep. He tenses, biting the inside of his cheek as his hand twitches out to grab them by the hip and pull them close.

He settles behind them, his towering frame engulfing theirs. His hands plant themselves on either side of the stove, The smaller one glances over their shoulder. 

“You're warm.” Nate's nails scrape the counter as (Y/N) leans back into him. He feels heat rush to his pelvis, breath hitching, curling his legs together to hide the fact. He swallows thickly and laughs airily, eyes boring down into (Y/N)’s. They shift from one foot to the other, humming pleasantly, and for a moment, Nate’s shoulders fall and he takes a deep breath. The blades of sunlight across his arms warmed his pale skin, and he could pretend that having (Y/N) in his arms was normal, was right. The crackling of the pan along with the mindless humming of some unknown song that (Y/N) had Nate’s sleep-deprived form swaying.

“Alright now. Shoo. go to the store and get everything on the list.” Nate snaps from his blissful trance. They flick their head towards the small yellow post-it note stuck to his fridge. He reluctantly steps away, the warmth emanating from their body growing cold, swiping the note from the plastic surface and glances at his best friend one last time, and leaves.

“Will do.” 

Nate’s venture to the corner store took far less time than anticipated, opting to jump a few fences and cross a few lawns to quickly make his way back to (Y/N). 

Fumbling for his keys, Nate grumbles to himself about how unorganized his key ring is, small japanese characters and charms chiming together, before he notices the door is unlocked. Weird.  
He opens the door slightly, nightmarish scenarios conjuring up in his brain. He anxiously bites the nail of his thumb, creeping slowly throughout his own house. He peers into the archway where his kitchen is. The room was filled with the savoury smell of bacon and eggs. The toaster waffles, which had by now gone cold, sat spread with a generous layer of strawberry jam. He smiled at the sweet gesture. (Y/N) seemed to know him like the back of their own hand.

It twisted his stomach, the confusion of whether or not their actions discreetly spoke louder than their words. The balance in their relationship teetered on a plateau of trust and openness. There were rarely ever secrets one didn't know about the other, besides cute small surprises they planned for each other, meticulously planned so the other wouldn’t notice anything different. Nate saw through (Y/N) just as they saw through him, though his feelings were something he’d probably take to the grave. So was his sexual deviancy.

His eyes fluttered, refocusing as he lost himself in a warm and pleasant daydream of (Y/N), thoughts interrupted as a creaking sound from upstairs.

He ducked and quietly tiptoed up the stairs, careful to step over the fourth one, knowing the creaking of the wood would alert whatever was happening upstairs. His heart raced, mind in a violent whirlwind stirring up anxious possibilities as to what was happening upstairs. Was (Y/N) rifling through his expansive stache of pictures he had of them in horror? Did they mistakenly stumble upon a small corner in his closet where he had a shirt of theirs he’d kept when they left it a previous time they’d visited? What if they noticed the stains? Or was this someone else entirely rifling through his expensive computer hardware as (Y/N) lay unconscious in some dark, dusty corner of his apartment?

The lump in his throat threatened to choke out into a cough, his nimble hand wrapping around his throat as he crept down the hall. Shuffles and creaks kept slipping from his room, the door ajar and the RGB lights from his computer making slivers of green glow out into the hallway. 

“Please…” Nate stopped in his tracks. The hand he had protectively around his throat now balanced him on the wall as a voice caused him to stop. He heard the beating of his heart in his ears, feeling a cold sweat crawl up his craned back. His other hand swung straight to his mouth, thumbnail wedging itself between his teeth nervously. He didn’t dare take another step in fear of what was lying behind his door. 

The whimper that escaped through the cracked door was definitely (Y/N), though through his nervous faze, Nate couldn’t exactly tell if that was a good whimper or a bad whimper. He hoped they just hit their foot clumsily and were whining. The lump in his throat tightened as he kept listening. His slowly moved step by step, careful to avoid the creaky floorboards. 

Three more steps and he’d reach his room. More whimpers and gasps fluttered out of (Y/N), this time the noise igniting the flame of desire in the pit of his stomach. Even in pain, (Y/N) sounded gorgeous if they whined. He tenses his stomach, hand tentatively going to his crotch as he approached.

Two more steps and he’d check if (Y/N) is alright. Straining his ears, Nate’s stomach flips as soft, though unmistakable squelching noises accompany the rhythmic shuffling. Everything in his body demands for him to move forward, to check if he was taking things too far, truly imagining perverse things, though at the same time, he desperately hoped he was right. 

One more step, and he could peek through the door and face whatever was on the other side. He pulled the string of his sweats and loosened the waistband, hand wrapping itself around his half-hard cock. He tugs at himself expreminetally, forgetting to step around a particular spot in his hallway.

A groan erupts from the old halfway wood, howling out into the hallway. Nate’s skin spikes, eyes wide as he stills. He holds his breath. Slowly swallows the lump in his throat. The shuffling from inside his room has stopped, the silence in the hallway is broken as (Y/N)’s voice timidly calls out.

“Nate?” Their voice was hushed, nervous, as their voice fades into a strained moan, accompanied by a loud wet sucking noise and a louder, hitched moan. And then a pop. Nate bites his tongue and pumps at his cock, twitching as his mind conjured up images of (Y/N) fucking themselves on his bed. He remained still for a few moments before their voice cut the silence.

“Nate? Are you home?” Their voice was louder now, less panicked. Nate kept his feet firmly planted on the ground, shuffling his right foot slowly off of the traitorous wooden slat. He swallows, counting to 10, resisting the urge to surge into his room and desperately devour (Y/N) in a crazed frenzy, easily replacing his own, girthier and longer self into their sopping and greedy hole.

Soon enough, feeling safe again, (Y/N) resumes their ministrations, slowly groaning as soft sucking noises resumed. 

Nate's heart pounded as he approached, fingers wrapping themselves around the doorframe to finally peek at (Y/N).

Eyes focusing in the dimly lit expanse of his room, he didn’t know whether he died on his way back from the store and was in heaven, or rather he was in hell and getting punished for his actions from last night, desperately clawing from inside an invisible cage.

(Y/N) lay splayed on his bed. Their bare legs were spread, one hanging off of the edge, the other bent and planted onto the comforter, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. One hand was desperately kneading Nate’s sweater, expression obstructed as they pressed the material to their face. Their other hand rhythmically pumped a large toy in and out of themselves, the sound of wet squelching only muffled by the partially shut door. Nate kneeled slowly and quietly, hoping (Y/N) wouldn't hear him peeping at their private ministrations. Their body twisted in tandem with the toy, hips circling like a slow dancer, lifting from the bed, body enticed closer and closer to orgasm. Nate shifted, kneeling on one knee, planting one of his hands on his yellow hallway wall. Thankfully he’d keep the light off, his lithe form was well hidden in the darkened hall.

He wasn't sure if he'd burst in tears from happiness or frustration, being so close, yet (Y/N)’s form, twisting in pleasure was just out of reach.

The large dildo they'd been using was buried inside them to the hilt, their fingertips only flicking the member inside an inch, buried to the hilt. Nate’s eyes glossed over their skin, watching as their supple sex ate up the clear plastic of the dildo, the sucking noise emenating down the hall, bouncing off the yellow-tapered walls. His eyes focused on their hole greedily swallowed up the toy, fingers plunging it to the hilt, the fat balls that adorned the suctioned bottom brushing against their skin. 

(Y/N) gasped and whined, a soft sweater pressed into their flushed face swept from the bed only to be replaced by a hand clamped over their mouth. Nate felt himself race towards his orgasm prematurely, hand stilling as he observed their lewd expressions. Their bottom lip was pathetically pulled between their teeth, huffs and whines poorly obstructed, gurgling incessantly from their throat like an uncontrollable avalanche. Drool leakes past their lips, their tongue occasionally swiping at the essence, followed by desperate, open-mouthed pants. Nate’s own lips were pulled into a thin line, dark eyes boring voyeuristically into (Y/N)’s focused form. 

Speeding up along with (Y/N), he matched their desperate pace, nails scratching the wood of his door frame as he timed his climax with theirs. Their voice hitches, a strained whine escaping past their lips as their back arched off of the bed like a cat, their head pressing into the soft pillows they’d laid out for themselves. The sweater they were jerking off to was pressed flush to their sweaty skin, Nate’s eyes blurring as he watched their orgasmic dance. He felt the knot in his waist snap, and soon enough he unloaded himself, knees buckling as he peeked at (Y/N) through his lashes, drinking up the sight of their after-glow as he climbed down from his high. Ignoring the ache in his thighs, he gathered himself, eyeing the spurts of cum on the inside of his pants. He swallowed his pride, gathering his juices and licking it off of his own fingers, huffing as he heard shuffling from his room. (Y/N) probably wanted to gather themselves, finding him spying on them from the hall, eating his own cum was not ideal. Ducking down the hall, he makes his way down the steps, swinging the door open loudly, pretending to walk into the house, and then shutting the door behind himself. His mind felt like static on the TV, swirling with the thought of (Y/N) innocently pleasing themselves to his clothes.

“Ah, Nate! You’re back!”

(Y/N) stood at the top of the stairs, face slightly flushed, hands behind their back as they smiled. The worried tilt to their brow would’ve gone unnoticed to Nate. He smiles up at them, waving two fingers in a greeting.

“I’m just gonna change- ah, clothes real quick if that's alright, i'll, uh, join you downstairs soon!” Nate watches their form disappear back into his room, the sound of shuffling and fervent zipping escaping down the hall. He chuckles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 is bein rewritten cus i couldnt end it here :)

**Author's Note:**

> heehee


End file.
